


our word

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interrogation, M/M, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael lies to the police to protect Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	our word

**Author's Note:**

> if i missed any tags let me know

“Where were you on the night of June 3rd?”

Michael kept a calm demeanor despite the fact that he was slightly losing his mind internally. Not for himself, no, but for Alex who he was 100% sure was guilty of the crime they were both being interrogated for.

“At home with my boyfriend,” Michael said, forcing an annoyed smile, “And that’s all I remember. Nothing extravagant happened in June, but I know every night for the last two months has been spent in bed with my boyfriend. And you know what falls in the bracket of those last two months? June 3rd.”

Officer Kelley didn’t look too pleased with his attitude, but he didn’t say it. And Michael continued to play off like that was the truth. It wasn’t. June 3rd had been quite significant considering it was the night Alex 100% killed his fellow airman, Lt. Hebert. 

“Right,” Officer Kelley said, “And what was your relationship with Lt. Hebert? I know you two got into a fight at The Wild Pony bar back in May, right? What was that about?” 

“That was about him accusing my boyfriend of larceny and threatening to have him court martialed,” Michael said slowly, “Which, yeah, I shouldn’t have fought him. He was a dick, but he wasn’t worth killing.”

Which, again, a lie. He was totally worth killing. He threats to Alex were actually him saying he uncovered Project Shepard files and found out that Alex was in charge. He was threatening to bring to his superior if Alex didn’t spill all his secrets--Michael’s secrets. 

“So are you saying that Captain Manes might have reason to hurt Lt. Hebert?” Officer Kelley said. Michael rolled his eyes and hid the fact that Alex absolutely did have reason to do that.

“No because he wasn’t guilty. If he actually brought it to the general, it would’ve been unfounded. Besides, Alex couldn’t have done anything. He was with me that whole night,” Michael said firmly, “And you don’t have any probable cause to hold me or him, so I think it’d be best that you let us go. If you feel the need to accuse us anymore, we’ll make sure to get a lawyer involved.”

It was all so formal, so much of Alex’s words to prep him. After Chase Hebert’s body was found, the first thing Alex did was tell everyone in their immediate group to ask for a lawyer if things got accusatory. Michael was sure he could just talk his way out, but, still, he was going to do his best to cover Alex’s ass.

Within the next hour, they let both Michael and Alex go home. They didn’t speak in front of the officers, instead getting into the car and heading home.

Michael replayed the events of that night in his head. He remembered Chase coming to their cabin to taunt them with his knowledge and Michael remembers threatening him which, in hindsight, was a bad idea. He’d angrily ranted to Alex, but it turned into panic and Alex had held him for awhile until he fell asleep. 

When he’d woken up, Alex was gone. Instead of going to search for him, Michael had gone to Max’s to talk about what they were going to do, if they should leave, and then he eventually went back home. Alex was home and basically completely naked in the living room because he decided washing his clothes immediately was a good idea. The moment he’d spotted Michael, he told him to do the same and threw his clothes in the washing machine. Then they’d gone to bed with Alex promising he would always take care of him.

If that wasn’t an admission of guilt, then what was?

“Michael,” Alex said softly after they got beneath the safety of the tree-lined driveway to the cabin, “What exactly did you tell them?”

“I said we were together the whole night,” Michael answered, watching him, “What’d you say?”

“That we were together the whole night,” Alex said, glancing over at him. Michael licked his lips and nodded. They were silent for a few more seconds until they parked. 

Neither of them made to get out of the truck.

“Listen,” Alex said suddenly, turning to face him completely, “Just tell me what you did. I won’t judge you, but I need to know so I can cover it up better.” Michael’s face twisted in confusion. 

“What _I_ did? Tell me what _you_ did.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Wait,” Alex said, huffing a laugh as he pointed to himself, “You think I killed Chase?” Michael didn’t say anything, but his silence was loud. “So we’re shifting blame now? _”_

“If you didn’t kill him, what were you doing that night?”

“I went to Isobel to ask if she could mind warp him! She tried, but he got ahold of the yellow powder and it fucked her up,” Alex said. Michael leaned back in his seat.

“I went to Max’s to ask if we should flee the state because of Chases’s threats,” Michael said. 

They were silent again for a few more minutes before Alex started to laugh under his breath, shaking his head. Michael couldn’t help but smile the sound before he joined in and eventually they were both laughing far too hard to be talking about someone’s death.

“So, what, we both just assumed the other was guilty and lied to the police?” Alex laughed.

“The same lie too,” Michael pointed out, “But I wasn’t about to let you go down.”

“And I wasn’t about to let you either,” Alex said, smiling over at him and looking more beautiful than ever. Michael took the moment to lean over and kiss him on the lips, short and chaste and reciprocated equally. “I told you I’d protect you and I’m going to, even if you did or didn’t kill the power hungry idiot.”

“I’m gonna protect you too,” Michael said right back, placing another kiss on his lips.

They kissed for a few minutes, slow and loving and genuine. He liked that he someone like Alex on his side even if he could definitely picture him as a murderer without question. 

“Wait,” Michael said as he broke the kiss, “If you didn’t kill him, then who did?”

Alex’s eyebrows did that thing they did when he was thinking and Michael mindlessly smiled despite the fact they were talking about a murder. 

“I don’t know. And I don’t really care as long as he’s not around to fuck with us anymore. I’m so tired of living in fucking fear. If it’s not my dad, it’s someone else.”

“Yeah, same. Maybe once we find out we should send them a fruit basket.”

Alex’s snorted a laugh and bumped his nose against Michael’s. Both of them knew this wasn’t over. They’d probably be brought back in for questioning again, but as long as they were rigid in their alibi, Michael was sure they wouldn’t find enough to accuse either of them. It definitely helped that they all knew Chase Hebert didn’t exactly have anyone that he _didn’t_ fuck over.

They were going to get through this and they were going to be better than before.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
